fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hibana
Name The name might be "Hihana" given the kanji, or "Hibana", given the furigana, which I can't really see (well the second of the three), it's something like this: "ヒ(バ)ナ". Hibana means "spark", but is written differently, and it does have a connection with fire, just like "fire flower". (What I'm trying to say is that the name is temporary) P.S. "Princess" is not a title. It's literally a part of her name... >_>--Omojuze (talk) 12:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :I am disappointed you guys did not take the time to describe that marvelous bust smh. Stepsister I'm still inclined to think that "stepsister" is a mistranslation. The furigana say "ねえ", so.. nee-san, which is a relatively common word to refer not only to a sister, but to a close elder friend, team-mate and/or comrade. I'll do some more research on this later.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 11:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) You think they could potentially be actual blood-related sisters then?--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 11:40, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Not related at all.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 12:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Best example I could give you would be from Naruto >_<: Hinata calls Neji: Neji-nii-san, but they are not brother and sister.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 12:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Gotcha lol--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 13:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::From their encounter, is safe to say their not close friends/team-mates/comrades atm, so that leaves them being sisters. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 13:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::There is such a thing as "background", hope you've heard 'bout it.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 13:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Does it look like a flashback to you? --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 13:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::.* shows a clearly younger looking Iris and Hibana* *shows the door* *opens the door*.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 13:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: CLEARLY not a flashback --Ghostrick142 (talk) 13:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Enough with the sarcasm please. She did't say that in the flashback, she said it in the present day. In the present, they aren't close friends, team-mates and/or comrade. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 13:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :.*facepalm*. If you don't know how honourifics work, you are not helping the conversation in the slightest.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 13:30, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::After rereading the chapter: I am almost positive that, "sister" or "stepsister", the two aren't actually blood-related (or adoption related for that matter) but it is more along the lines of "they're affiliation through their occupation". Now this is speculation on my part, I'm not denying that, but hopefully, the question is answered tomorrow.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 15:26, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Update: Yep, it appears to be a honourific (figured as much...). Hence they don't appear to be related until actually proven by outside conversation (and no, the honourific nee-san does not confirm that the two are in any way related).--Omojuze (talk) 16:40, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Name change Maybe ill get shit on for this >.< i think the artical should be renamed Hibana. No real reason to have the princess part is there? Munchvtec (talk) 06:43, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Well, her name is Princess Hibana ;p so I think we keep it o/ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 09:12, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Is princess really used as a name here? Munchvtec (talk) 13:47, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::According to Omo at the top of the page it is.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::EDIT:Omo admitted that his original translation was a error, and using "Princess Hibana" would be as correct as using "Sister Iris". That being said, the article should be re-named accordingly, Princess Hibana should be listed as a alias and remove Princess on all the articles. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:38, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well in that case, lets change all the necessary links~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 17:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The old article title of "Princess Hibana" should be left as a redirect imo. --''Saju '' 17:51, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::^Agree. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:59, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay so now that chapters 17 and 18 have been translated, and after talking with mah home boi Omo, he realized that Princess Hibana IS actually her full name. He told me to say it's a "Rock Lee" situation, and that y'all will probably understand that. He also apologized.// Enjoy the chapters! --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:03, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :And how exactly did Omo realize a mistake he made was yet again another mistake. With so many mistakes being thrown around... :/ Munchvtec (talk) 08:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know but we don't have to keep changing it now so we don't have to worry about it. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 09:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::So? We are positive it's used as her name? Munchvtec (talk) 09:58, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yep. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 10:10, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::I see. Well, im gonna hold you to that mate lol Munchvtec (talk) 10:21, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::if you want to waste your time that's none of my business. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 12:00, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I swear to god this is going to be the last time this happens. After reading through a few of the older chapters, looking at the color page of chapter 8 with all four Battalion Commanders, I noticed that it stated "Princess Hibana", as well as the other *full names* of the other Battalion Commanders. This is all the evidence that we need to keep her names as Princess Hibana, and that is that, so please no more changing. o/ Just wanted to write this here so that everyone understands and aren't confused when I change it~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 04:38, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :That's not true. In the slightest. I don't know what holds more; Your opinion or my research, tho. I asked a friend who knows more in depth with how Japanese stuff works; And by your reasoning, Iris' name should be "Sister Iris" as well. I told you to revert it last time because of the exact same scan you propose changing it back to. But it's not it. It's a moniker to support her superiority complex, which might've actually been given to her while in the Holy Sol Temple (though that's not confirmed...).--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 07:25, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Plus, for the most part, nuns drop their last name and pick up the moniker "Sister". This supports the latter even further.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 07:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I thought I had seen the last of you a few days ago, I guess you changed your mind again? :) It isn't my opinion, because it's written right there, take a look for yourself.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 07:40, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Again; That's a moniker, there is 0 implication that it's a part of her name: "I told you to revert it last time because of the exact same scan you propose changing it back to. But it's not it. It's a moniker to support her superiority complex <...>". --BerserkerPhantom (talk) 07:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC)